bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shishano Sōzokujin
Shishano Sōzokujin (死者の相続人, Sōzokujin Shishano) more commonly known as Captain Necro (キャプテンネクロ, Kyaputen'nekuro) is a Japanese Professional Hero hailing from U.A. High School, joining the Hero Course through a transfer from the department of Management after realizing the possible use of his Quirk. Despite his previous position as a member of the Management Department Shishano isn't necessarily intelligent. Shishano is currently a new member of the Hero Organization GUILD. Overview Shishano is outgoing and rambunctious, leading to him often making decisions based on what sounds fun or could sate his constant excitement. Shishano's excitement for action often gets the best of him causing for him to often be on the front lines of combat. Despite his history with boxing, he isn't exactly a skilled fighter when it comes to combating skilled adversaries with more advanced styles of fighting. This usually results in Shishano being beaten rather badly, his Quirk allows him to use this to his advantage by allowing him to outlast opponents with sheer endurance and eventually defeat the exhausted target. Shishano is a relatively tall man with a very skinny frame, he has white spiked hair and the face of a skeleton. Shishano wears a green cargo jacket with a black tank top underneath along with tan cargo pants and black combat boots. Shishano also wears a chain with a cross on it that he usually gets rid of before a fight. Simply removing his cargo jacket results in his hero costume. Background Story Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Physical Prowess Account of his Quirk, Shishano's body lacks muscle mass and body fat making him only about as strong as the Average Human who doesn't spend any time working out nor at the gym, things that he himself chooses to do often. Overall, however, Shishano is still a highly capable fighter, skilled in Boxing and Hero work due to his time at U.A, he is a respectable advesary. This is taken even further when you take his Quirk into account allowing him to essentially be a Zombie, fighting through even the most severe of damage to his physical body. This amazing durability, endurance and overall survivability almost but throws his short comings out the window. *'Supernatural Endurance & Durability '- With the Physiology of an Undead being, Shishano's body has gained an extremely durable property despite the heavy loss in body mass similar to that of a decaying body. His body overall can take on far more amounts of damage and continue to keep operating at full capacity. He does, however, still feel pain at an amplified amount. He also has extraordinary amounts of stamina, capable of continuously fighting and tiring out enemies. *'Survivability & Regeneration' - Shishano's Quirk also gives him a supernatural regenerative factor and ability to survive even fatal blows. His regenerative factor forcibly stimulates the body’s division of cells. This causes any damaged tissue or bone to rapidly regenerate, and even organs to be replaced in a relatively quick period of time. Even entire body parts can be reconnected as long as the cells are in contact with each other, this allows him to survive bisection, disembodiment and even decapitation. He has also shown capable of surviving attacks that would usually be fatal such as being shot in the head, chopped in half and having his heart impaled. *'Average Human Strength '- With a low body mass, lacking muscle mass and body fat, Shishano should be no stronger than even a small woman, weighing in at only 100 pounds. He does, however, maintain his "decaying" body by making frequent trips to the gym and spending an excess of time working out. Building definition of the little muscle mass he has, he has to continuously work out to maintain it before it rapidly dissipates into nothing once more. This allows him to hold the strength of at least the average human who spends no time working out whatsoever. With this he is still capable of delivering strong strikes by way of punching. *'Average Human Speed' - With a lower body mass, Shishano is still capable of running and acting at normal human speeds with no real drawback. Despite this, of course he does have the ability to see and possibly react to near subsonic speeds, teetering on the edge of being faster than the human eye can process. *'Average Human Agility & Reflexes' - Same as his speed, Shishano holds no drawbacks from a decreased mass. After an entire life of dealing with it, he is capable of perfectly balancing himself despite how light he is. As stated earlier, he has reflexes fast enough to react to near the speed that his eye can humanly process. He’s agile enough to weave attacks thanks to his boxing background, and is capable of easily using his acrobatics to even climb buildings to an extent. Quirk Punching-Bag (パンチングバッグ, Panchingubaggu) is a Mutant type Quirk that grants Shishano the physiology of an undead being as well as an extremely potent regenerative factor, forcibly stimulating the body’s division of cells. This causes any damaged tissue or bone to rapidly regenerate, and even organs to be replaced in a relatively quick period of time. Even entire body parts can be reconnected as long as the cells are in contact with each other, this allows him to survive bisection, disembodiment and even decapitation. His Quirk also transformed his face to that of a skeleton and drastically decreased his body mass. This allows him the ability to take on massive ''amounts of damage and continue to fight on. He has a near endless amount of endurance and durability at the cost of being physically weaker as account of his extremely low body mass and strength. Despite his undead physiology, Shishano still holds the same human needs such as eating, sleeping, etc. He also still feels pain at an amplified amount. Shishano's main strategy with his Quirk is merely to outlast and whittle down opponents, finishing them as they are exhausted, but he is capable of dishing out his own damage as well. With his heavily decreased mass, he is easily sent flying by powerful attacks and can use that force to attack others if multiple targets are in the vicinity. The boots of his "Hero Costume" are equipped with spikes that act as resistance to the ground to help him hold his position, these can be deactivated and allow for him to use his momentum. Super Moves Shishano's Quirk does not allow for a versatile moveset, but this doesn't stop him from dreaming. He often names even the most basic of attacks elaborately. *'Mega Punch! '- Shishano delivers a powerful hook at an opponent. **'Mega Uppercut! '- Shishano delivers a powerful uppercut at an opponent! *'Ultimate Counter! '- Shishano weaves an opponent's attack and delivers a swift counter-punch. *'Demented Rubber Arms! '''- Shishano delivers a flurry of punches appearing as if his arms are made of rubber. Category:Heroes Category:Zion3xX Category:Characters Category:Males Category:GUILD